


Godric le lombric

by Ambrena



Series: Carte de Bibliothèque Entre les Pages : Albus et Scorpius (heptalogie gen) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Homework, anyways it's crack as heck, it doesn't really matter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte de bibliothèque, section Histoire de la magie, rayon « Fondation de Poudlard »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godric le lombric

**Author's Note:**

> Humour débiiiiiile.
> 
> Rien à moi, tout à J.K. !

Les deux compagnons s’étaient réunis à la bibliothèque, afin de peaufiner leurs révisions des examens. Enfin, surtout Scorpius. L’autre faisait plutôt l’idiot, même s’il faisait mine de réviser dès que Mme Pince passait derrière eux, suspicieuse.  
  
« Bon, qu’est-ce qui nous reste à voir, pour les BUSE ? s’enquit Albus à l’apparition de cette dernière.  
-Histoire de la Magie, lui répondit son ami.  
-Oh non… gémit-il. Je déteste ça !  
-Et moi, j’y excelle, se vanta Scorpius. Bon, il faut dire que j’ai dû apprendre des chronologies entières quand j’étais petit, avec mon précepteur, et qu’il me tapait sur les doigts à l’aide de sa règle carrée quand je ne retenais pas bien les noms, mais…  
-Ah, je l’savais ! triompha le Gryffondor. C’était pas possible autrement, que tu sois aussi bon dans cette matière pourrie.  
-L’Histoire de la Magie, c’est _pas_ pourri ! Il s’agit d’un noble domaine, qui nous permet de mieux comprendre nos ancêtres sorciers, les affrontements qu’ils ont surmontés, ainsi que la puissance des fondateurs…  
-Nan, sans blague ? ironisa l’autre. J’te parie que je trouve des rimes débiles à tous les noms de fondateurs de Poudlard !  
-Tu n’oserais pas, s’insurgea le Serpentard, l’air théâtralement choqué.  
-Tiens, tu crois ça ? Attends voir... »  
  
Il se mit à réfléchir tout haut tandis que son comparse craignait le pire.  
  
« Godric… Godric le lombric ! trouva-t-il enfin. Et d’un…  
-Pfff, c’est pathétique, gémit Scorpius.  
-Ce n’est que le début, prédit le plaisantin. Rowena l’ananas !  
-Bah, ça marche que si tu prononces pas le ‘s’, là, maugréa son ami. Très bien, euh… On peut bosser ?  
-Hé, j’ai pas fini ! s’insurgea Al.  
-Je m’en cogne », répliqua-t-il en empruntant l’une des expressions favorites d’Albus. Il déteignait nettement sur lui. Il fallait aussi dire que, même en dehors de la bibliothèque, ils passaient vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
  
« Ben, et les autres fondateurs, alors ?  
-Oui, eh bien, justement… La fondation de Poudlard a lieu lors du Moyen-âge, à une époque où les Moldus savent encore que les sorciers existent. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que les nés-moldus peuvent aller à cette école prestigieuse, antre d’une magie ancienne, qui deviendra bientôt célèbre dans toute la Grande-Bretagne.  
-Helga la gaga ! l’interrompit le brun.  
-Bof, tu t’es pas vraiment foulé, là. En plus, tu ruines ma reprise du cours !  
-Mais on n’en a rien à carrer, argumenta Al. De toute manière, on le sait déjà, ça…  
-C’est pas une raison pour ne pas travailler ! s’emporta le blond.  
-Arf, moi, quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai jamais rien branlé en histoire de la magie, donc c’est pas maintenant que je vais commencer, hein.  
-Voilà, je pensais bien que tu dirais ça à un moment ou un autre, protesta Scorpius.  
-Ben quoi, c’est vrai, non ? Salazar le lézard ! »  
  
Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son ami triomphait. Comment rester sérieux cinq minutes avec un pitre pareil ?  
  
Mais ce qu’il ne voyait pas, c’était qu’Albus se déchaînait ainsi afin d’éviter les sujets sérieux – afin d’apprivoiser, aussi, cet enfant sauvage enfermé dans sa tour, parmi des parchemins anciens. Un conte moldu raconté par son père lui revint.  
  
« _Scorpius, Scorpius, fais descendre ta chevelure !_  
-Hein ?!  
-Non, rien, je rêvassais à voix haute… » se défendit le brun.  
  
N’empêche, qu’est-ce qu’aurait donné une version sorcière de _Raiponce_ , avec Poudlard comme donjon ? Fallait mieux ne pas se poser la question !


End file.
